hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrea "Andi" Van Willigan-Cutspec
Andrea "Andi" Van Willigan-Cutspec, simply known as Andi Van Willigan, was the Sous Chef for the Red Team, from season 7 to 14, and 16. Personality As Ramsay's Sous Chef, Andi acts as Ramsay's right-hand woman in the services. She holds the same standards as Ramsay and will often get irritated by contestants' constant mistakes. While she is more subdued than Sous Chef Scott, she has her own limits and when pushed, she will lash out on any disrespecting chef. However, she does have caring side towards her team. She offers advice whenever it is needed, and understands that the pressure of being a chef can be a toll on their personal life, such as in Season 12, where she explained to the red team that she had to work a lot in her 20's to get where she is now, and did not have time for relationships. Main highlights per season Season 7 *On Episode 4, Andi consoled Maria after the latter broke down in tears over the red team's slow prep, and told her to stop showing such emotion and that it would hurt her. Season 8 Season 9 *On episode 4, Andi berates Elise for being so disrespectful to her teammates. *On Episode 14, Ramsay asked Andi to bring back Paul and Will from the recently ejected black jackets as they were the only ones that did not have a meltdown that night. Season 10 *On episode 1, Scott wanted to shave the contestant's heads to show their commitment to Ramsay, and Andi came out as an example. However, she pulled off a wig, revealing she beat Scott to the punch, only to reveal later that she was wearing a bald cap this entire time *On episode 13, Tiffany showed a poor attitude after her raw potatoes were sent back, and Andi called the former out on her poor attitude and being the sloppiest cook she ever seen in her life. When Tiffany falsely apologized, Andi kicked the former out of service and put Dana on garnish. *On episode 20, Dana tried to argue against her sea bass being overcooked, but Andi sternly warned her not to fucking thwart Christina and to do what she says. Season 11 *On episode 16, Andi called the medics over when Cyndi began suffering from an asthma attack. Season 12 *On episode 11, during the red team punishment, Andi revealed that she was not yet married because she had to work very hard in her 20's to get where she was at that moment, which concerned Rochelle. *On episode 14, after Anton overcooked his Wellingtons, Andi got into a heated argument with him, when he could not stop giving her attitude and excuses. At one point, she lost her temper and yelled at him, two inches away from his face, by demanding him to shut up, stop talking back, and just say "Yes Chef". *On episode 16, Scott asked Andi for some advice on taking the lashings, and she told him to take it forward and move on, especially since Ramsay gets so upset when food is not going out of the kitchen. *On episode 18, Andi talked with Joy, who has just walked out and packing her bags, in the dorms. She tried to make some sense and told her to not give up, but Joy refused to listen and proceeded to leave. *On episode 19, Andi joined Jason on his reward across Los Angeles to visit some restaurants. She asked him who his biggest competition was, and told him that if he stayed consistent, he will be fine. Season 13 *On episode 9, after Frank served an overcooked salmon, an annoyed Andi told him that he owed her a salmon. *On episode 13, Andi, along with Sous Chef James, was part of the first team of Sous Chefs ever, and competed against the black jackets. She sent her appetizers out quickly and efficiently, and she said that it was fun to show the chefs how it was really done. The Sous Chefs won the service by a mile. Season 14 *On episode 5, Andi went to the dorms and told the women to nominate two people for elimination, as Ramsay was too pissed at them to do it himself. Season 15 *On episode 7, Andi made a cameo when her wedding reception was hosted at Hell's Kitchen. She came under her bride's name, Andi Cutspec. Season 16 *On episode 15, Andi joined Ryan on the latter's helicopter reward, and told her that she would need to improve her voice if she were to stay in the competition. Trivia *She holds the record for the most seasons as the red team's Sous Chef, with 9. She also holds the record for the most consecutive seasons as the red team's Sous Chef, with 8. *She is the first, and only Sous Chef or staff member, to kick a chef out of service. *She is the second staff member of Hell's Kitchen to leave and come back for an eventual season, following Jean-Philippe. *On Season 15, she left the show because of her wedding, and on Season 17, she left the show because of her pregnancy. *She is the first Sous Chef to have their own confessional. Quotes *(To Elise) "Would you stop talking to me like I'm your fucking child? You need to calm down." *(To Tiffany) "You have such a fucking attitude! Why don't you take a walk and Dana you take over her section." *(To Anton) "Don't you fucking talk back to me! Don't you ever talk back to me!" *(To Joy) "The people that are the hardest on you in your life are the ones that care about you the most." *(To Frank) "You owe me a salmon because you fucking suck at fish station tonight!" Category:Staff Category:Sous Chefs